


Honeymoon

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom Papyrus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Neck Kissing, Smut, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus takes you to your house on your wedding night with a special surprise in store as a honeymoon gift.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been forever since I've been able to write for undertale and I'm just so excited to be able to write this stuff again!!! Feel free to leave any suggestions or comments! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr! Requests are open!  
> Euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com

You shrieked out with laughter as your newly wedded skeleton husband opened the door to his red convertible sportscar and swooped down, taking you into his strong arms. He beamed down at you with sockets full of adoration, loving how radiant you looked in your wedding dress as he headed towards the front door of your home. You returned the smile and clung onto his shoulders tightly as he walked up the steps, glancing up at him with a raised brow. “Papyrus, you realize I can walk, right?”

He just laughed and took out a key from his pocket, unlocking the front door. “Although you are a rather clumsy human, I am quite confident in your walking skills.” He winked and you rolled your eyes before you playfully hit his shoulder, making him laugh even more.

Papyrus opened the door wide before walking inside the living room, revealing a trail of rose petals scattered over the hardwood floors, leading to the dining room. You paused and glanced up at your husband only to have him grin down at you. “Just wait a moment: I know you’ll like it.”

You nodded your head before craning your neck to get a better look as he followed the trail and walked inside to see that the roses went through the dining room towards the hallway. Papyrus glanced down to see you looking at them before he gave you a sheepish smile. “Just wait a moment, my dear. I promise that you’ll love it.”

 

You couldn’t help but feel giddy as he continued to follow the trail of petals, stepping through the hallway and up the stairs. You glanced up, realizing that it had led towards the bedroom and you could feel your cheeks start to warm up at the thought of what surprise might be up there on your wedding night.

“I know the flower trail was a bit messy, but I thought it would be nice to have a little romance on our honeymoon.”

You smiled up at him sweetly, “I think it’s very nice, Papy.”

You watched as his seemingly continuous smile grew even larger and you held onto him tightly as he walked to the stairs with a pep in his step. Papyrus held you close to his chest as he ascended up the staircase, glancing down at you nervously before he reached your shared bedroom. “Are you ready, lovemuffin?”

You nodded your head, eyes glued to the door with anticipation before he reached a boney hand out and opened it, revealing that the rose petal trail moved towards a large king sized bed with a gorgeous antique headboard and bedspread that nicely complimented the piece of furniture. You paused finding that this new addition to the bedroom was incredibly different from the old sportscar bed the both of you had been sleeping in for the past few years. Your eyes scanned the room, noticing the new bed was surrounded by candles and even roses that were completely intact before you looked up at Papyrus who was obviously trying to gauge your reaction to the new piece of furniture.

You peeked back at the bed, admiring how gorgeous it was before shaking your head in disbelief. “Papyrus, I-I don’t know what to say… I love it.” You grinned up at him before moving close, kissing his teeth. “And I especially love the monster who got it.”

He audibly sighed out in relief, leading down to kiss your forehead. “Oh, I just knew you’d love it! I noticed you eyeing it in the window display a while back and I thought it’d be nice to have a real bed now that I have a real car.”

You thought back, remembering the instance he was referring to when the both of you were walking through the downtown area and you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to look at the bed through the window. You couldn’t help the large grin that stretched across your mouth as you leaned up and kissed him again. “Thank you so much, Papyrus. It’s great.”

You watched as his cheeks turned a deep shade of orange and he carried you towards the bed before gently setting you down on the mattress, letting your hands drift down to feel the new silk sheets. “You’re welcome my small one.” He glanced down at his feet, “you don’t know how happy I am that you like the wedding gift.” He sat down close to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders before he leaned down, warm breath tickling your ear. “You know, I really think we should try our new bed out a bit, especially since it is our honeymoon.”

You couldn’t help but shiver out as you felt him begin to leave a trail of kisses on your neck, pausing every moment or so to leave a small love bite as he moved towards your lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. You clung onto him as you felt yourself begin to melt in his arms, leaning up to deepen the kiss. Papyrus smiled at your own excitement, holding your small frame against his ribcage before you felt the all too familiar appendage slyly slip into your mouth, twisting with your own. A low groan erupted from the back of your throat as you tasted him, pulling him down closer as you craved more.

You groaned out as you felt his phalanges run down your sides, squeezing down onto your sides tightly, making you hiss out. “God Papyrus, I really fucking love you…”

Papyrus’ grip on you tightened even more as he playfully bit your bottom lip, looking down at you with sockets full of love, lust and adoration. “Tsk, tsk, human… Such naughty words coming from such a sweet mouth~” His hands moved down underneath your thighs before he squeezed them, picking you up with ease only to set you down onto his lap. “I, the great Papyrus, might have to fix that.” 

He winked down at you with a coy smile playing on his skull and it took all you had to refrain yourself from jumping his bones. “Oh?” You leaned up, kissing the corners of his mouth in a teasing fashion. “And what would you, the extremely handsome, strong, powerful and great Papyrus do to fix it?”

Papyrus’ body tensed up and you watched as his cheeks turned a deep orange. “W-Well I was um-” 

You realized that your compliments had thrown him off and you felt the corners of your lips curl up into a smile before your hand reached up and gently stroked his cheek. “Hey, why don’t you just show me instead of telling?”

Papyrus nodded his head before he leaned down and gently kissed your forehead. “I’d like that very much, tiny human.”

He leaned down even more, craning his neck down as he kissed your lips, boney arms wrapping around your body in a vice-like hold. “I love you so much…” You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled your body up as you returned the kiss. “You don’t know how happy I am now that you’re all mine~”

You felt a hand of his reach up and run over your hair, taking out the veil before setting it carefully on the side table, reaching back to run his fingers through your locks. You broke the kiss off, taking in a lungful of air before gazing up at him. “I love you too, Papyrus.” You moved to where you were straddling his lap, knees on either side of his thighs before whispering where his ear would be. “And I must say that I am particularly excited to finally have you all to myself.” 

You froze in place hearing a low growl erupt from the back of his throat. You looked up at him with wide eyes to find that his socket was now shining brightly with orange flames. Guess you must have excited him a bit.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think you understand how your words are affecting me.” 

You smiled up at him, finger trailing down his skull. “No, I think I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Papyrus shook his head, gently tugging down onto your hair, making your head move back to expose your neck. “Then by all means, keep doing what you’re doing.” 

 

You gasped out feeling him kiss your neck, magical orange tongue moving along your skin, making you shiver out as your body felt like a live wire, rushing with electricity. He opened his jaw before biting your neck, making marks on your supple skin, but not enough to pierce it. “God Papyrus…” 

Your words only egged him on, his kisses and love bites moving down your neck towards your collarbones, stopping at the neck of your dress. You feel one of his hands move up to slowly trace the fabric, looking down at you. “I think it’s about time to take this off. What do you think?”

You smiled and nodded your head in agreement, “I think you’re right, except you’re going to have to help me take it off.”

He smiled down at you, “well I would love to assist you with that~” He grabbed your elbow, helping you up on your feet before you kicked off your heels. You turned around, back facing him as he reached over and tugged the zipper to your wedding dress down. You shivered a bit feeling cool air hit your skin and you couldn’t help but feel your cheeks turn a bright shade of red knowing he was taking in all of your new lingerie that you had bought specifically for this night. 

His phalanges grabbed the shoulders of your dress and pulled it down, letting you step out of the fabric before he carefully laid it down over a chair. You glanced up at your husband shyly, not because he was seeing you naked as he had done many times before, but the fact that you were now in rather provocative white lacy lingerie that Mettaton had insisted you wearing underneath your dress. 

You watched as he slowly looked your body over, eyeing the lace that wasn’t really covering much before he held his arms out and motioned for you to come over. You took a small step forwards before his hands grabbed onto your waist and pulled you close. He leaned down, large boney hands slowly running down your back to your ass before he squeezed it. “I must say this change is rather nice.” 

You feel his thumbs curl underneath the hem of your panties before he started to tug it down. Your eyes widened and you frowned before grabbing his wrists, stopping him. His browbone raised and you smiled up at him coyly. “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m almost completely naked and you’re still dressed in your tux.”

 

Papyrus laughed out before shaking his head, leaning down to peck your forehead. “I knew you wanted to see these sexy, calcium rich bones~” 

You couldn’t help but giggle out as he took off his jacket, followed by his vest. You reached up and helped him unbutton his shirt, smiling a bit as his fingers fumbled before glancing up at him. “Well while that’s true and all, there is one specific bone I’ve been waiting a long to see.” You winked up at him before tugging at the shirt, pulling it off of his arms.

“Human, I understand your excitement, but it’s only been a few days since we last had sex.” 

You paused a moment, glancing up at him before giggling out, leaning up to kiss his teeth. “I know Papy.” You lean up and whisper into where his ear would be. “I was just trying to be sexy.”

You turned your head and watched with amusement as his sockets widened in understanding. He quickly threw his shirt off before he stood up off of the bed, smirking down at you as he undid his belt. “Well I think you’re in luck, darling.” He grabbed the hem of his pants before he pulled, causing a loud ripping sound to occur.

Oh my god. He just ripped off his slacks.

You looked up at him in shock before glancing down at his now glowing pelvis that was only covered by his boxers, producing a rather large tent and you couldn’t help but feel even more turned on by seeing how strong this monster was. “P-Papyrus, you didn’t have to r-” 

Before you could say anything else he had leaned down and crashed his teeth to your lips, capturing you into a passionate kiss before grinning down at you. “Is this better, human?”

You smiled and reached your hand up, gripping his spine before rubbing up, making his legs shake. “Much better.” 

Before you knew it he had fallen down onto the bed, pulling you down with him so that you were lying on top of his bony chest. You looked up at him with wide eyes before you gripping his spine even tighter and rubbed up and down. You watched as he threw his head back and groaned, teeth clenching as he slowly ground his pelvis against your own. “God yes.. Just like that.”

Your eyes drank in the look of utter lust and adoration that was shown on your skeleton lovers skull before you leaned down and began to suck on his neck. A sense of accomplishment rushed through you as you heard his breath hitch and a needy moan left his mouth. 

“Oh human…” Papyrus’ hands moved to your shoulders, phalanges lightly running over your back, making you shiver out before they moved down to the clasp of your bra. You paused feeling his fingers fumbling a bit before you leaned up and kissed his teeth, reaching back yourself to help him. You undid it with ease and let the lacy fabric slip down your arms before you threw it down onto the ground. 

Papyrus looked down at your chest, sockets noticing how your nipples were already hard from the stimulation you had been receiving. “I’ve always thought your breasts were amazing.” Before you knew it he had taken one rosy nipple in between in fingers and squeezed it, making you shudder out. Your hands moved to his forearms, gripping onto the bone tightly as he continued to grind up against you, fingers teasing your nipple.

You shut your eyes, moving your hips down against his, feeling heat pool in your cunt once you felt his erection grind up against you. Goosebumps rose on your skin as you felt his warm breath hit your skin, moaning out loudly when his tongue slipped from his mouth and started to suck and lightly bite at your bud. You tensed up at all of the sensations, hands moving to his skull, holding him against your chest while you whined out. “P-Papyrus I need more! I need more of you!”

Papyrus took his mouth off of you breast, looking up at you with a triumphant grin spreading across his face. “I must really be good at this, because you always beg for more after I do that.” You couldn’t help but laugh seeing how smug he looked knowing he was the reason why you were coming undone.

His hands held onto your back before he turned and laid you down, his large skeletal body hovering over you small form by comparison. Your hair sprawled across the new sheets and you stared up at him as he ran a hand through your silky locks, leaning down to kiss your lips. You could feel his other hand move from your waist, slowly trailing its way down your stomach towards your hips before the tips of his fingers hooked beneath your lace panties. You moved your arms up and around his neck, holding onto him desperately as you kissed him. Papyrus’ fingers gently tugged onto your undergarments and you raised your ass up so he could slip them off rather than risking him ripping them off like he had done to his own pants. 

Papyrus did so, breaking the kiss off so he could carefully fold the article of clothing before he set them down by your discarded bra. He paused, turning towards your now completely naked body before he stared down as if it was the first time he had seen you like this. His sockets roamed your body, boney hands gently running over your soft skin before he locked eyes with you and gave you a small smile. “You are by far the most beautiful creature I have ever had the honor of setting my sights upon.” 

You froze, staring up at him before you felt tears begin to prick at your eyes, all of the emotions from just being newly married to your one true love washing over you. You quickly sat up and moved to sit on your knees before you pulled the lanky skeleton down towards you, kissing his teeth passionately. “I love you so much Papyrus.” You began to shower his face with kisses, resulting in him wrapping his arms around your middle to pull you close to him. “I’m so glad I married you. I could never imagine being this happy with anyone else.” 

Papyrus was practically radiating from all the praise and affection he was receiving,”well we are soulmates, human. We were practically made for eachother.”

You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, your core rubbing against his arousal through his boxers. You groaned out, stopping the shower of kisses to lean down and start sucking on his collarbone, mumbling out against him. “God, Papyrus please just take those off. I can’t wait anymore.” 

You clung onto him tightly, sucking on his bone, eliciting grains from him as he let go of you and began to tug his boxers off, not even moving to fold them as he kicked them off of his feet. Papyrus moved his hands back to your waist, gripping tightly before he pulled you down, raising his hips up to grind up against your slit, his stiff cock sliding against your wetness. You dug your nails into the bone as he ground against you, moving so that he had laid you back on the bed, holding himself up by his forearms as he hovered over you. “I can’t believe you’re all mine. I can have you all to myself.” 

He moved his knee in between your legs, opening them up before he once again kissed you. You felt as he was moving himself towards your cunt, positioning the tip at your slit before rubbing it against your juices. You whimpered out, moving your hips so you could feel more friction. “Oh fuck yes. I’m all yours, Papyrus, so for the love of God please just take me already!” 

Papyrus immediately pressed himself into you upon hearing your whine, his tip just barely going in a few inches. You clenched your eyes shut, pressing yourself against him as he pulled back and pushed back into you. Your walls tightened around him as his thrusts started to move in a solid rhythm. 

You quivered beneath him, back arching off of the bed as the sound of wet slapping and groans filled the room. Papyrus’ hands moved, one gripping your waist, pulling you down on his sheath while the other tangled itself into your hair, tugging on it. “You’re perfect, human.” He leaned down, warm breath making you shiver as he thrusted. “You’re perfect, and you’re all mine. My sweet little human.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, clinging onto him tightly as beads of sweat began to run down your body, mixing with his own. Your libido flared up each time he growled out into your ear, leaving you to bite your lip before you yelped out feeling him pull your hair back, moving your head so it exposed your neck. You cried out as his mouth had started to attack your neck, kissing, sucking and biting to the point that you were certain that there would be marks to show later.

“Papy~” You moaned out, clinging onto him as his cock speared you, picking up speed. You did your best to move your hips back down against his to meet him but you soon felt yourself melt in his arms, hardly able to move as he pulled you down himself. It made you throw your head back in pleasure as he kissed your neck, pausing every other moment to give you praise and show his affections to you. 

He paused a moment, ignoring your whimpers before he readjusted and his hips sped up at a different angle, making your nerves act like a live wire. “Papyrus yes! Oh God yes, right there!” Your fingers wrapped around the bones by his neck, holding on tight as the hand he had in your hair left to move down, pressing up against your clit. Your body jerked and you sobbed out as the pad of his thumb began to circle around on your arousal.

You felt your walls clench around his cock as he thrusted in you, screaming out in pleasure as you orgasmed, going over the edge. Papyrus never stopped or let you think he was going to slow down as your rode out your high, moving his hips even faster as you tightened around him.

You felt his thrusts become sloppy, disgruntled as he panted out, hand on your waist holding you tight as you held your eyes shut, feeling overstimulated from not stopping after you had came. “KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN, HUMAN. PLEASE!” You complied, staring up at him as he smiled down at you affectionately, unable to do anything but moan out as he leaned down and kissed your lips before groaning out. “God human I love you.” You felt him begin to shudder, his magic eye erupting with flame, thrusting even harder before you felt streams of his warm cum fill you. He continued to thrust in you as his essence filled you, hips slowly down before he came to a stop. You bit your bottom lip feeling the magic He dropped down onto the bed on the other side of you, pulling out so a few drops of your combined cum dripped out onto the sheets. 

Papyrus panted out, chest rising and falling with yours before he glanced over at you and smiled, reaching his arm out to wrap around you, pulling you close to his side. “That was amazing, jelly bean.” He gently pet your hair as you curled up to him, pulling the covers over yourself as you slowly came down from your high. 

“I love you, Papyrus.” You glanced up at him, smiling before you reached a hand up and pet the side of his skull. “I really am glad we’re married.” You paused a moment before smirking. “So it is our honeymoon, so I was wondering,” Papyrus glanced down with a raised brow, “when’s round two?”


End file.
